jimmy_the_jintyfandomcom-20200215-history
Babs
Babs *'Number': D5061 *'Class': BR Class 24 *'Designer': Wilson Worsdell *'Builder': Derby, Darlington Works or Crewe Works *'Built': c.1958–1961 *'Configuration': Bo-Bo *'Withdrawn': c.1967–1980 Barbara, better known as Babs, is a friendly class 24 diesel who works at Euston. Bio Babs started pulling the sleeper train and spooked the likes of Ivatt, Robin and the twins until Arthur introduced her to the shed. After Christmas Den told William that the workers are building hundreds of Bab's class and William became angry due to this. Babs scolds Den and leaves later, as she disapproves of Den giving Diesel engines a bad reputation. When Rob is heading home, he goes over the same bump that Robin went over earlier in the day and it turns out to be a old wartime bomb. The stationmaster tells Babs the bomb disposal team will be there in half an hour. Babs doesn't think that will be enough time and so goes to rescue Rob and his crew. They get back to the station just before the bomb explodes! Rob is very grateful to Babs and thanks her. He then leaves for Bath. Babs is awarded for her bravery and William finally manages to accept her. A few month later, Babs listens to Arthur's story about him and his old driver, which also involves the Duchess. Babs along with the others thought the story was lovely and a wonderful tribute to Arthur's late driver. A year later, Jimmy has to go to the works. Babs like the others, is upset, however when Paddy arrives they forget about Jimmy and later they all feel bad about ignoring him. A few episodes later, the engines are all at the sheds and talking about Fred, who is still at the works. William tells them he thinks Fred has been scrapped, because its been a while since he was sent to the works and starts blaming Babs and Vick, all because they are Diesels and have been doing Fred's work while he was gone. The argument escalates until Babs unintentionally shouts to beware of 'Man' as they will cut them up. After saying this she feels bad until Arthur sadly tells them its true and everyone falls into silence. Later, Horwich is scolded by an Inspector, so Babs and the others go on strike to protect Horwich so he wouldn't be scrapped and their strike saves him. Another example of Babs bravery. A few weeks after this, a Midland Compound named Seraphim visits the sheds. Many of the engines, especially William are blinded by her beauty, but not Babs and Fred. Seraphim begins to become unpleasant and Jimmy and Terry are forced to leave the shed by William, for Seraphim's benefit. Seraphim is also rude to Vick and Horwich, so Babs tells her how rude and horrible she is, but Seraphim just ignores her. However, she breaks down pulling a Rail Tour and her train is eventually pulled by Fred and Horwich. Babs comes to return Seraphim to the shed. When the other engines hear about Seraphim they decide to keep away from her. Babs' hesitant behaviour towards the visitor, were quickly justified. Persona For a diesel locomotive, Babs is kind, gallant and very friendly. She helps build the steam engines trust for diesels. Babs may remind the others of the Duchess because of her caring nature, but she is still young and has a lot to learn, though she is willing to learn and to help others along the way. Basis Babs is based on the British Rail Class 24. Livery Babs is painted in BR Brunswick Green. Appearances Trivia *The real D5061 is preserved today on the North Yorkshire Moors Railway. Gallery Coming soon Screen Shot 2019-03-15 at 10.01.16 am.png Category:Diesels Category:British Railways Category:Locomotives Category:Preserved Engines Category:Euston